The long-term goals of this work are to better understand the mechanisms by which hematologic cells differentiate, to study the function of the subcellular organelles, and to compare normal cells to leukemic cells in respect to their differentiation and function. Specific studies involve separation of bone marrow cells in density gradients to study various parameters in cells of differing stages of maturity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tanner, L.W., and Scott, R.B.: A Filtration Model for Study of Leukocyte Transit in Microcirculation, The American Journal of Hematology, Volume 1, No. 3, pages 293-305. 1976. Scott, R.B., Tisdale, S.A., Jr., Cummings, W.B.: The Hemolytic Potential of Intravenous Methocarbamol. Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, In Press, 1977.